Shattered Souls
by VampiricRosia
Summary: This is how Aeson and Ellie,my soul eater oc's met. it's theyre story. kinda like a flashback that is long. not sure about the chapter numbers though. and other oc's of mine will be in it and so will maka. maybe soul. im rating it T because of cussing.
1. The familiar Name

**VR: here is Chapter one of Shattered Souls, my Soul Eater Mini-fic. it is freshly edited.**

**Ellie and Aeson and Leila belong to me**

**Soul and Maka belong to Atsushi Ōkubo**

**Edited by the absolute fabulous Z-Aquarius-Kai, my new Beta reader :3**

**i am sorry for any OOC-ness. even though it is mostly my own OC's XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Familiar Name.<p>

_ It was five years ago._ A twelve year old girl named Ellie Vayne walked into an alleyway in Death City. She was on her way home from school that day when a drunken, homeless, old man attacked her, before the man could hurt her, a scythe-like blade pierced through the man's stomach.

Ellie's eyes widened as a blue and black haired boy, who looked as though he could be around a year older than she was, appeared.

"You okay?" he asked, transforming his hand back into its original form.

"Y-yeah, thanks," Ellie replied with a smile.

The boy looked at her. He felt as though he had met her somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Ellie saw the boy looking at her. "Um, what's your name?" she asked. Her voice sounded low and shy-like.

"It's Aeson. Aeson Conway. Some people call me Ace for short. And you?" he replied still looking at Ellie.

"I'm Ellie Vayne," she said with a smile.

Aeson blinked for a second. Vayne...why did that sound so familiar to him? Aeson was becoming pissed off at how he couldn't figure out why this girl's name was so familiar to him.

"Aeson, do you want to come back to my house? Then I can wash your t-shirt for you." Ellie asked looking at Aeson's sleeve.

The way Ellie said his name made Aeson feel warm and it brought something together inside him. He looked down at his blood stained sleeve.

"Ah, sure. Okay," he replied. Aeson really didn't want to go back to his house. And not only that, this girl Ellie…he had this fascination about her for some reason. Also, he wanted to know why it was that her name was so familiar to him.

Ellie walked to the door of her apartment and unlocked it.

When she walked in, Ellie turned on the lights and turned to Aeson who was right behind her.

"You stay here. I'll go see if I can find an extra shirt for you. I think I might have a non-girly bathrobe somewhere," she said going through the laundry.

"You don't have to do that," Aeson said as he watched her.

After a few minutes of looking around, Ellie found an unexpected t-shirt that looked like it would belong to a boy. "Where did this come from?" Ellie asked herself. Then she remembered. Maka had spent the night with her a few nights ago. Ellie remembered Maka forgetting one of Soul's t-shirts that she had taken before Ellie's sleepover. 'Well, Aeson does look like Soul's size ' she thought.

"Here," Ellie said and threw Soul's or rather Maka's t-shirt at him. "You can change in the bathroom. I'll get the washer and dryer ready."

Aeson did as he was told. When he came back into the room he watched the girl named Ellie as she put his blood stained shirt into the washing machine.

He kept searching his brain to find an answer as to why the name Ellie sounded so familiar to him but he just couldn't figure out why.

Ellie walked back to the living room to find Ace just standing in the middle of the room. He looked really uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice more concerned than she wanted.

Ace broke out of his thoughts to look at Ellie. "Nothing," was his reply. He didn't understand it but he didn't like the face expression she was giving him. It was a sad and concerned face. It made him feel depressed.

Ellie, on the other hand, had a feeling that something was wrong with him. His soul was so dark and sad. It also seemed hidden. She couldn't figure it out. Maybe Maka could figure out what was wrong.

Suddenly Ellie realized that Ace was staring at her. His icy blue eyes had an unusual red aura around them. It felt as though he was stabbing her in the chest with his eyes.

"Um, do you want to stay the night? You can sleep on the couch if you want," she finally asked, a bit nervous.

Ace blinked and continued to look at her. "If that's what you want." Saying this he surprised not only Ellie but also himself. Why did he feel so loyal to her?

Ellie turned to looked at him after he said it and smiled. A nod was the reply to his question.

Aeson felt that warmth again. It felt nice. He watched Ellie make a place for him on the couch.

"There," she said as she finished the couch. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Ace nodded then watched Ellie go to her room. He lay on the couch with his hands behind his head. Before he could think anymore, his eyes closed drifting him into a deep, relaxing sleep.


	2. Aeson's Nightmare and Ellie's Plan

**VR: This is Chapter two edited completely.**

**Editing by my awesome beta reader ****Z-Aquarius-Kai**

**Please read and review kindly**, **i do not own blackstar, Maka,or the anime,Soul eater, they all belong too ****Atsushi Ōkubo,but i do own Ellie, Leila, and Aeson.**

* * *

><p>Aeson's eyes opened quickly and he gasped waking up from his nightmare.<p>

Ace sighed and murmured, "It was only a dream...wasn't it?" The dream felt so real and seemed so familiar. Aeson shook it off and then felt someone's eyes on him.

His icy blue met a pair of red eyes looking at him. "Ellie," he thought to himself looking into her worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't," Ellie said, playing with her thumbs, her eyes still staring into Aeson's.

Aeson was quiet. He wasn't used to being around others like this and reassuring people wasn't his forte. He found it difficult to form the right words.

"Um yeah! I'm fine. It's okay…really," he stated, trying his best to make her feel better. And just like last night, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Ellie looked at him silently. She could tell by his soul that he wasn't use to this kind of thing. So, she just smiled and nodded. She knew he was lying but she didn't want to pry or anything. "You sure?" she asked, looking at Aeson and his soul.

Aeson finally broke the eye contact with her and moved to a sitting position. He looked around the room to see what all was there. A couch, a love-seat, a chair, and a TV furnished the room. In the middle of the room stood a coffee table. It was, indeed, a normal-looking living room.

Similarly, the apartment was normal looking too. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a couple of closets.

Ellie picked up the remote from the coffee table as she stood up. "Here," she said, handing Ace the remote. He looked at it, confused for a while. Then, as if breaking from a trance, he took it from her and turned on the TV. He started flipping through the channels for something interesting.

Aeson heard Ellie's footsteps behind him. He looked over to where the footsteps were coming from. He saw Ellie walking around from cabinet to cabinet in the adjoining kitchen no doubt getting ready to make breakfast, he presumed. Turning his attention back to the TV, he continued flipping through the channels.

He finally decided on the news channel since he didn't see anything else interesting or to his liking. When the hundredth advertisement came on, Ellie yelled, "Breakfast is ready!"

Aeson got up and walked over to the table in the living room. His eyes widened when he saw all the food.

"Wow!" he said, sitting down in the chair adjacent to Ellie who was putting all the pans into the sink to cool off.

"I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little bit of all we had in the breakfast department," Ellie said, sitting down and starting to eat her bacon, eggs, toast and liver mush.

Aeson ate the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. When he was done he put his dishes in the sink and returned to his seat.

Ellie cleaned off the table and put the leftovers in containers. She put the containers of food into the refrigerator. Ellie started on the dishes next and then put them into the cabinets above the sink. The clean pans where put under the oven.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school, okay?" she yelled and walked into her room to change into her school outfit.

"School?" Aeson thought. He hadn't been there in a few years. He sighed when he thought about it but immediately pushed the thought aside.

Ellie came out of her room and grabbed her backpack. Turning to Aeson she asked, "You gonna be okay?"

Aeson nodded as a reply and watched her leave. For some strange unknown reason he got up, walked to the window and watched her leave the apartment. He sighed again. He had been alone for just a few seconds and already he felt lonely. He didn't understand why but he did and it felt weird.

Ellie walked into the classroom and was greeted by Maka, Blackstar and Leila.

They were all Meisters at the Academy but they didn't have partners yet. Blackstar blurted out something about him being God again but it was his thing. Maka and Leila went up to Ellie and hugged her.

The bell rang and they took their seats. Maka sat next to Ellie at the first desk of the middle row and Blackstar sat in the middle row near the back. Leila sat on the right side at the back. They're teacher came into class and started teaching them about souls.

Aeson looked around in the refrigerator and found the leftover pancakes. He put them into the microwave and got a fork and syrup. When the microwave beeped, Aeson opened the microwave and put the container on the table. He poured the syrup all over the pancakes and ate them one by one until they were gone.

He threw away the container and went back to sitting on the couch. He had nothing else to do so he looked up at the ceiling and thought about the dream he had last night.

The brown haired woman, dressed in white and wearing a mask, was with him and was showing him something that look familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. The woman said that his memory was lost. This not only surprised him but also confused him. What was she talking about? And why was she showing him this? Aeson didn't know but it kind of scared him.

Ellie and Maka sat in the classroom after they ate. Ellie was telling her about Aeson and what happened last night. She also told her about his soul.

"That's interesting. I've never heard of a soul like that before," Maka said, looking up from her book. Ellie nodded in agreement. "So, you gonna ask him to be your partner?" Maka asked, curiously.

Ellie shrugged. She hadn't really thought about it. "I was thinking about asking him to stay with me," she said, playing with her drink.

Maka looked at her, "Why don't you ask him both at the same time?" she said, this time closing her book to look at Ellie.

Good old Maka and her thinking!

Ellie could have thought of that but she didn't want to rush into anything. She wasn't blunt like Maka was but it was nice to be encouraged though.

"I will…if he is still there," she replied to Maka, who gave her a confused look.

"Where could he possible go?" Maka asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know. He might have a secret base or something. I mean I don't own him after all," she answered Maka.

"I'm sure he will be there" Maka said with confidence. Ellie nodded in hope.

The bell for the last class rang and all the students hurried into the room and took to their seats. Blackstar yelled another god phrase which made the teacher hit him in the head and tell him to take a seat.

The whole time Ellie kept thinking about Aeson. She wanted to know more about him but she had seen in his soul that something was bothering him. So, she didn't want to pry. She would wait for him to tell her what was wrong. She sighed to herself and started to listen to the teacher's lecture.


	3. Promises of partnership

**VR:** sorr it took me so long to write this chapter.. lol here is chapter three of my fanfic. and ive decide to keep on with 2 chapter's left so hopefullly ill get it done

Aeson: VR doesnt own soul eater, souleater belongs to its rightful owner

Ellie: ellie and aeson(us) do however belong to VR

VR: please enjoy3~

* * *

><p><strong>Two Saddened Souls<strong>

_Chapter 3_

Aeson sat on the couch that he slept on that night before. The dream he had was still glued to his brain. Why did that woman appear? Most importantly why did Ellie resemble her? Who was that odd woman? So many questions filled his head as he pretended to watch TV. Suddenly, he heard the front door open; he jumped to a sitting position at the sound. The shape of a small, young girl entered into the doorway. Ellie. It was only Ellie. She had returned from school.

"Sorry, I scared you" she said with her backpack around her shoulders and a bag of what looked like food. She must have stopped at a store on the way home.

Aeson sighed and got up from the couch and took the bag of food from Ellie's hand and shut the door behind her. He walked into the kitchen and sat down the bag of food. "It's okay. Stop Apologizing. Besides what's in the bag?" he asked pointing at the bag.

Ellie looked at him as she walked into the kitchen. She put her book bag on the couch, so that she could do her homework after she cooked dinner. "Just some stuff for making dinner. But nothing fantasy. And I got you some pears to eat too. Since I saw you eat one last night." She said taking out the things of food from the bag and then throwing away the bag. There was a t seven pears, a box of frozen lasagna, a few packs of roman noodles, and a box of mac n cheese. "So which would you like to have today?" she asked turning to look at Aeson.

Aeson looked around at all the food on the table and thought for a moment. "Um Maybe Lasagna?" he said with some nervousness in his voice.

"Okay sounds good to me." Ellie replied with a smiled and started to put up all the other things in the cabinets. After that she started on making the lasagna.

Ace watched as she pulled everything out of the oven, took the lasagna pan out of the box and put it into the oven, then threw away the box. He remembered that this was the second time that he found himself fascinated by her movements. What was wrong with him?

"Hey Ace" Ellie asked catching he's attention. "Can I ask you something?" she came to sit next to him. This gave him the idea that it was something serious. So he gave her his full attention. Which wasn't all that hard since she seemed to all ways have his attention rather she knew it or not.

Ellie was quiet at first. She wasn't sure how to put what she wanted to say. How do you ask someone to stay with you? Or live with you? Oh how she could use Maka's courage right now.

"What is it?" Aeson asked. He was watching her. He could tell she was having trouble saying whatever it was. He was getting anxious.

"Um well I wondering if maybe you would like to stay here, since you don't have anywhere else that I know of, to go. And maybe you could enroll at the DWMA as well" Ellie said quickly looking down at her fingers.

The question shocked Aeson at first. Mainly because he didn't think anyone would want him in the same house with him? He wasn't sure why. Nor could he remember why. He looked at Ellie and saw that she was playing with her fingers nervously and she was hiding her face with her brown hair.

Ellie could feel her face heat up just from saying what she said. But she wasn't expecting what Aeson said to her.

"Why?" he said. His voice sounding serious and yet very shocked as well.

Why? She thought. That was actually a good question. Of course she wanted to thank him for saving her in the alley. But she also felt a need to help his soul that was so much like her own, although it was darker. Maybe it was because she wanted to help him. Or maybe it was to fill the loneliness she felt in the quiet house.

"Well you did save me? So I owe you right?" she said looking up under her hair.

The oven beeped telling them that the lasagna was ready. Ellie cut them each a share and went into the living room to start on her homework while she ate.

Aeson got curious about this so called school that Ellie went to. Not only that but he didn't want to sit in the kitchen alone. It was starting to get harder to be alone wit out Ellie in the room with him. he sat down next to her with his plate of lasagna in his hands, he peeked over her shoulder to see what she was scribbling down on the piece of notebook paper.

"I'm answering a worksheet on how weapons and meisters resinate for the first time and become partners. It says after the first connection soully with your weapon or meister the resonating isn't that hard if your souls are in sync." Ellie said seeing that Aeson had come to sit next to her and nosey into what she was doing.

He gave her a blank look. So she's a meister? He thought to himself still looking at her.

"so this is the type of stuff you learn at that school of your huh? Sound pretty cool" He stated taking a bite of his piece of lasagna.

"Yeah it is. You can even practice with your partner in the gym or in the classroom as long as you don't destroy anything." She explained looked at him. "Meisters without partners can learn numerous of martial arts to protect themselves and it can also come in handy in battle."

She sounded so nerdy and yet so cute at the same time. But there was something else there too. But what was it? Envy?

"So I take it you don't have a partner yet huh?" He asked with curiosity.

To his surprise, Ellie shook her head. No she didn't have one. He understood now. Aeson took the book and papers out of Ellie's hands and sat them down on the table with their plates. Ellie looked at him. Her eyes showed surprise.

"I'll stay here and go to that stupid school of your but I have one condition." He said his icy blue eyes covered by his black hair frosted over with blue.

"WH-what would that be?" Ellie said a little nervous of what that condition could be.

"You are going to be my meister." He stated bluntly with his eye's showing through his hair making him little a little sinister. He wasn't should what it was, but he felt that if he didn't get to her. Someone else would. And he wouldn't stand for that. There was something that felt like that this was how it was support to be.

Ellie's eye s started to fill with tears. Then she embraced him. "Yes, I will I promise. I'll make you into a strong weapon I promise on my life." she whispers in his ear in soft sobs.

"No" he said before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. It was the first time in a long time since he had actually touched someone no less even hugged them close. It was Torcher to him. And now it would be hell. The special kind of hell. He would never touch someone like this, only Ellie. His Ellie. "I'll protect you, so you wouldn't ever have to put your life on the line for mine."

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! ill try to finish it as soon as i can. please review or comment whatever..<p>

Once again i od not own soul eater. soul eater belongs to its rightful owner


	4. Ellie's Secret Confession

Hello people,

VR here... so yeah so first off i dont own, maka,soul,stein, or anything tht is in the anime Soul eater. they all belong to the rightful owner and creator... im not sure of whom they are...

umm so yeahhh hope you enjoy plea review after wards...

Thanks

on to the fanfic!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Aeson looked up at the huge building in front of him, The DWMA School for young weapons and meisters to learn about how to work together and attempt to make or to become a death scythe, the strongest weapon ever.

A Death Scythe. Aeson thought to himself. It sounded awesome and to be one of the strongest weapons ever would be just epic. But by what Ellie told him, it wouldn't be easy. Ellie promised that she would work hard to make him one. He smirked at the memory of the night before and Ellie's determination.

"Hey Aeson, are you okay?" Ellie asked looking at him. Her scarlet red eyes watched him. "Are you nervous?"

Aeson cracked an unexpected smile. "Nah I'm just taking in the scenery" he replied making eye contact with Ellie.

Ellie smiled back at him; "less go get you enrolled" she said taking his hand in hers.

Ellie's hand was soft and warm to his touch. It felt nice to be able to actually touch someone again. For whatever reason, he couldn't remember ever being around others. It was all a big blur.

After hours of boring paperwork and signing agreements, Aeson was finally enrolled as Ellie's partner. He hoped that the classes weren't as boring as the paperwork was.

"Now that that is done, I'll show you around before we go to class." Ellie said urging Aeson out of the front office and down the hallway then up what seemed like thousands of stairs.

Ellie show him the classrooms, the library, the bathrooms, the mission board, and the view outside on the balcony. Aeson was tired from all the walking. He lends against the balcony and looked out over his shoulder. The view was amazing. The whole school was amazing.

Ellie started on about all the basic rules of the school. Aeson found it interesting that they were allowed to fight as long as a teacher was there. He could get uses to that.

Suddenly, the bell to the first class rang or so Aeson assumed.

"Come on! Before we get courted late!" Ellie exclaimed dragging Aeson by his hand behind her.

When they entered into the class room they're a man with a screw in his head greeted them. Aeson could feel himself shiver on the inside. This guy freaked him out just by looking at him.

"Why Hello Ellie" said the man with the giant screw in his head said to Ellie "I have been informed that you have found yourself a partner. I'm very happy for you."

Aeson gave him an evil glare until Ellie said "Thanks , this is Aeson Conway he is a scythe"

Aeson looked at her with Amazement. How was this guy not freaking her out?

"Hello Aeson, I look forward to having you in my class. Now both of you take your seats" Dr. Stein said rolling away in his rollie chair.

Aeson watched in amusement. Is that guy for real? He thought smiling in amusing.

"I wouldn't underestimate Stein. He may seem a little out there. But he is the strongest meister in the DWMA. By the way, I'm Maka, Ellie's Friend." said a girl with blonde pigtails.

The girl carried a book the size of a dictionary in her hand. There was a white-haired male behind her. He had lazy red eyes.

"Um hello I'm Aeson, Ellie's Partner." He said feeling awkward. But saying the word "Partner" with Ellie's name gave Aeson a warm feeling inside of him. This wasn't the first time he had felt this warmth feeling. It was a really nice feeling. Too bad it only came around when it had to do with Ellie. He should make it a norm to stay around Ellie so he could this way more.

Maka smiled. "Yeah we've heard." She said with a smile.

The White haired male's eyes looked confused. It was obvious he didn't have a clue what was going on.

The four of them took their seats as began with the basics of being a meister and weapon. He also explained about kishin souls and about how you must have 99 kishin soul and 1 witch soul to become a death scythe. This gave Maka and Ellie both a determined looked on their faces. Aeson felt a bit uncomfortable. Stein then started on about Witches.

The Class ended and everyone left. Even Stein rolled out of the room before everyone else did. Ellie said goodbye to Maka and the White haired male and walked alongside Aeson as the left for home. Ellie was going to introduce Aeson to lord Death but she didn't thankfully.

When they returned home Ellie made Roman Noodles for dinner. Which were really actually pretty good. The two of them sat at the kitchen table and ate.

"So what did you think of the school?" Ellie asked as she ate a fork full of noodles. She had already put on her pajamas. She changed when she got home then started making the noodles. If Aeson remembered right.

"It was cool I guess." He replied after swallowing the bite of noodles he had chewed. "It's different but seems to be really interesting."

"Does that mean you are going to like going here?" Ellie asked. There was a little hint of excited in her voice. She drank the rest of the broth in the bowl from the noodles and got up to wash the bowl.

"Yeah, I think so." Aeson replied as he finished up the rest of the noodles and the broth. He brought the bowl to Ellie so that she could wash it. He walked over to the door to his new room that he and Ellie spent fixing up before school.

"I'm going to hit the hay. See you in the morning" Aeson said as he opened the door to the bedroom.

"Goodnight" He heard Ellie call over her shoulder as he closed the door behind him. He smiled and climbed into his new bed. It was better than the couch in the living room.

Aeson Closed his eyes and slowly started to go into a deep blackness. It felt nice and comfortable. Unfortunately, it didn't last for long, because then the nightmare began. He could see ton of blood everywhere it was even on his hands. He looked down and realized that his body looked different. Suddenly, the woman appeared again. She looked so much like Ellie. But she was wearing a mask, and within the mask he could see his own face. It wasn't his normal face. It was a face of a monster.

He Jumped up to a sitting position. He was so shaken that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet eyes with Ellie who was sitting on her knees next to his bed. Thank Goodness he thought to himself and put his head into his hands.

"Aeson? You were screaming again." Ellie said with a familiar worried sound in her voice.

"I-it's okay, I'm f-f-fine now. It was only a stupid dream." He mumbled to himself when he might to point it to Ellie.

"Are you sure? She asked

That sounded so familiar, of course it does. Ellie said the same thing the first night he stayed with her.

"Yes I'm positive" he replied taking his head out of his heads to look at her.

But, what he saw in her expression concerned and worried him. Her expression was a look of Worry, Fear, and horror all mixed together into a look. What happened? Did he do something to her in his sleep?

"Ellie?" he said lowering himself down on his knees to the floor in front of her. "What's wrong? You don't look so well."

She didn't answer straight away. But when she finally did Aeson felt himself relax a little.

"I-I heard your scream from the kitchen. But then I felt your soul scream afterwards." Ellie said her voice was shaken and her eyes started to tear up.

"My soul?" Aeson said out loud. His voice sound amazed. "You could hear my soul?"

She could see and hear souls of others. Does that mean she has soul perception? Aeson thought to himself. He heard something on the streets and from stein in class about it. Only a few Meisters had it.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I'm one of the few who can read, see, feel, and hear someone's soul." She explained with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

Aeson looked at her for a second. Why did she sound so afraid to tell him this?

"I can also read the soul's characteristic." Ellie said again.

"Soul perception right?" Aeson replied looking her, his eye still in shock but also in curiosity.

Ellie nodded again.

Something was wrong. Ellie was hiding something from him. But what was it?

"The night that you save me, I saw your soul and I could see how damaged it was." She began. "It reminded me so much of my soul. That why I wanted you to be my partner. You see my soul is so damaged that I'd have to have a partner whose soul is also damage somehow. So our souls could harmonize. I also just want someone with me. I don't have any more family and all of my friends have partners…"

Aeson pulled her into a tight hug. This cutting her off, he had heard enough. Now he just wanted to hold on to her. They had so much in concern. They just wanted to be understood and not alone anymore. He bit his lower lip and then said "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm right here. And I'm never going to go anywhere. I promise you that on my life. I won't let you suffer alone."

He felt Ellie's sobs against his chest and her hands as they gripped onto his shirt for dear life. His hands were placed on her back and head. He put his chin on top of her head, and let a few tears of his own fall down his face as he continued to hold her.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading...<p>

any idea on the final chapter? im not sure of the plot for it yet

anyways please review

~VR/Mkay


	5. Begining of a Partnership

**MK: hey so here is the last chapter to Shattered Souls i hope you enjoy it:3**

**Ellie Vayne/Aeson Conway belong to me **

**Maka/Spirit/Maka's mom/Stien/ and soul eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**

**i do not own soul eater ,Atsushi Ōkubo does**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p>Aeson watched as Ellie did the homework that they got yesterday at that school. Aeson was new and had to go through the basic classes before being in Ellie's class. it was all just a big pain to Aeson but he did it because it made Ellie happy and he would need to know this stuff for the future or that's what the guy with the screw in his head told him.<p>

He wondered as he looked at Ellie, what did souls look like? He wanted to know more about them and Ellie's soul perception.

Ellie looks at her homework worksheet and thought about Aeson's reaction to her Soul Perception. He was freaked out or anything. That was odd to her; usually she was looked at funny by other people other than Maka and Stein who had the same thing she did.

Ellie's thoughts moved to Aeson's soul. Something about it was different then more souls but then at the same time it looked so familiar to her. Then it hit her, her own soul was almost similar to his which of course was the reason she asked him to be her partner but it was also nice to know that they were similar in some way, that they were hurt in some similar way. It was nice.

"Hey Ellie, about your Soul Perception, could you somehow explain it to me?" Aeson asked her somehow awkwardly.

Ellie looked at him in somewhat shock.

"What do you mean? All I can basically do is sense and see souls." Ellie said with some confusion about what Aeson was asking her. "However I can also read the characteristic of someone's soul as well. But there are other things you can do with Soul Perception. But Me and Maka aren't that fair into our training yet."

"Sounds complicated." Aeson stated still looking at her.

Ellie smiled.

"Well not when you have to live with it."She replied putting down her worksheet.

Aeson looked at still. Ellie sounded a little sad. Aeson didn't understand why because she had this interesting and awesome gift. Why would she be so sad about it?

"So can every Meister use it?" Aeson asked.

Ellie shook her head.

"No, so far as we know only Me, Maka, and Stein can use it. It is sort of something that you have to be born with." Ellie explained again.

Aeson thought about what she said this morning about not having any family left. He wondered what she meant by that.

"Ellie, what happens when a soul dies" Aeson asked.

He wasn't sure why he asked that when he wanted to ask something else but he had a feeling it would be all the same because Ellie's eyes were wide and when sad again. This made Aeson's heart drop, his assumption had been right after all.

"A normal dying soul just fades away. But when someone is killed by a kishin they're bodies disappear and only their souls are left behind and are usually ate by that kishin." Ellie said to him is a very soft and pain stuck voice.

Aeson stayed silent waiting for her to say it.

"My parents were killed by a kishin when I was younger. I went to the DWMA because my parents were also Meister and Weapon." Ellie said again. "Spirit and Maka's mother before she left, went to check out my house."

Aeson continued to say nothing until Ellie also went silent.

"I'm sorry for asking so much. I'll shut up now" Aeson finally said.

Ellie looked at him once again with a shocked expression but then a soft smiled appeared on her face.

"No its okay. You didn't know, besides I would have told you anyways." Ellie replied now looking at him.

Aeson started to smile back at her but suddenly a flash of scenes went through his head causing him to hold down his head. His head was throbbing worse than a migraine headache as scenes and pictures started to roll through his head.

Blood, Bodies, a little girl with a blurry face, and a brown haired masked woman who almost looked like Ellie but looked adult.

When the flashes stopped, Aeson feel Ellie's arms around him. Her smell flew through his nose. He pulled away and looked her. She had the same worried expression as she did when she woke him up from his nightmare this morning.

"It's okay. It was just a headache I get when I'm hungry." Aeson told her.

He hated lying especially to Ellie. But he really didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. It was odd. He only knew Ellie for a few days and already he feels protective of her. Maybe it was a normal thing for a weapon partner to feel. Aeson wasn't really too sure.

Ellie Sighed in relief and went into the kitchen to find something for him to eat.

Aeson watched her as he walked around the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for him. He smiled. He could really get use to this.

Another thing came to his mind. Why was Ellie's face and name so familiar to him? It was like the first time he met her a few nights ago. Something about her was just so familiar that it sort of bugged him.

"Ace, are you okay? You're freaking me out a little bit here." Ellie's voice snapped him back from his thoughts.

He hadn't noticed he was staring at her. Aeson sighed.

"My parents are still alive but they aren't really happy that I came out to have Weapon abilities. My father wanted me to take over his business but I refused and ran away. But after that my memories are sort of a blur. I'm not sure why" He explained to Ellie.

Ellie looked at him once again with a shocked expression and smiled soon after.

"Guess we are both messed up in the head huh?" he asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Ellie continued to smile and nodded happily.

"Maybe we were meant to be partners somehow because of that." She replied. "Thanks Ace, for telling me I'm glad that you are well getting used to me"

Aeson looked stunned at her. He was starting to warm up to her in some ways and he done it without realizing it.

"Yeah so am I. um Ellie can I have some of those ramen noodle things" He asked sort of shyly.

Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure I'll get right on it" She replied and turned back to her work in the kitchen.

As Ellie fixed this ramen noodles, she turned to look at him again.

"Oh yeah, we have partner training starting tomorrow with Stein. He said the sooner we start the better."

Aeson sighed annoyed. Not screw head man again! He thought angrily. He suddenly heard Ellie laugh at his expression of what must have disgust. He looked at her as she laughed at him.

He liked the way she laughed. It was so much better than the crying she has done over the past two days.

Aeson smiled as he watched her.

If he got to see this side of her the whole time they would be partners, Aeson had a feeling that their partnership would last for a long time.

* * *

><p>The end of this fanfiction:(<p>

but there are still others i have to continue

please review nicely:3

~M.


End file.
